ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic and Alchemy
Magic and Alchemy is an unknown power that is still unexplaineable by science to this day. Using both of them, however, requires mana, which some beings lack. History Magic and alchemy has been said to predate the Earth itself, existing when the first sentient life came into existence. Due to its ancient history, no one knows for sure how it first originated, though some beings theorize that some kind of 'god' created it, but one thing's for sure, it is all bogus. Stuff associated with magic Mana Mana is the very thing that fuels magic, it is very rare for beings to be born with enough mana to even cast a single spell, though, it can be built up. If on one occasion, the sorcerer runs out of magic, but still performs a spell, it will run on his life energy, eventually draining him until he is nothing but just a husk. Dusk Dusk is mana's opposite, it functions like mana, except that it is used for Dark Magic. Magic Circles Magic circles play a huge role in magic, being where rituals take place. The main purpose of a magic circle is to protect the being inside of it, though there must be no faults while drawing it or evil can in it. Layers Layers are extra circles added up to the primary one, progressively increasing the power of the primary circle, it can go on forever, though each circle's symbols goes more complex with each circle. Salt and Iron Substances known to be able to fend off magic-using evil beings. Symbols Symbols also play a huge role in magic as any spell that has to be written down requires specific symbols, such as magic circles or spell books. Old Tongue In order to cast spells, one must use words from the Old Tongue, a language few know. Familiar An animal or lesser being that is under the magic-users' control. Self-Magic Circle Each person who has mana has their own magic circle who represents their power by the number of layers outside of the centre image. The centre image is an inage that corresponds to the magic user's spirit creature. Capabilities of Magic *Defensive Spells: Spells that defends or heals the user or others. *Elemental Spells: Used to control the elements. *Mental Spells: Spells that uses the mind as a weapon, beings who use this kind of magic are called 'psychics' *Necromancy: Spells habing any involvement with the dead. *Summoning: Summons stuff. *Enhancement Magic: Magic of this kind is used to improve the mental or physical state of its user. *Symbol/Rune Magic: The use of magical runes with magical abilities. *Dark Magic: Spells requiring the use of dusk, mana's opposite. *Arch Magic: Reality bending magic. Capabilities of Alchemy *Immortality: One can achieve immortality by creating the Philosopher's stone. *Transmutation: Dangerous stuff this one is. One can control the molecules of objects and turn them into another completely different molecule. To do this, the magic-user must have immense amounts of mana, total concentration and experience, or else you are most likely to die. Known Spells Defensive Spells *Shield: The user can create a magical shield to block incoming attacks. *Healing: The user can heal other beings and/or himself. *Shield Circle: The user can draw a circle containing magical symbols that will block any attacks up to a certain extent, depending on the number of 'layers' the circle has. *Healing Circle: A magic circle which will heal those inside of it, power varies from the number of layers. *Invisibility: Used to turn invisible in order to escape. *Duplicate: One can duplicate themselves in order to create a distraction to escape. Elemental Spells *Pyrokinesis: The control over fire. **Fireballs: Fire fireballs, the destructive nature of them depends on the mana spent to create them. **Torch: Lights one's hand on fire to create a portable torch. *Naturokinesis: The control over nature. **Plant Manipulation: Control over plants. ***Rapid Plant Growth: Rapidly grows plants. ***Plant Creation: Creation of plants out of nowhere. **Animal Communication: One can speak all the languages of any animal he desires. *Geokinesis: The control over the Earth. **Terrain Manipulation: The control over the surrounding ground underneath or around one. *Cryokinesis: The control over ice. **Ice beams: Fires a beam of ice. **Cold Hands: The user of cryokinesis has cold hands, which may come in handy when he has an injury or so. *Electrokinesis: The control over electricity. **Static Hands: The user of electrokinesis has hands which can be electrical conduits. **Lightning bolt: One can fire lightning bolts. *Aerokinesis: The control over air. **Flight: One can fly by changing the air pressure around him. **Storms: The user can create storms, hurricanes/cyclones/typhoons. *Hydrokinesis: The control over water. **Water Blasts: Streams of water that the user can fire. **Liquifidation: One can turn into water. *Lumiokinesis: The control over light. **Flashbangs: Bright sudden flashes of light to escape or to blind enemies. **Invisibility: By bending the light around one, the user can become invisible. *Umbrokinesis: The control over darkness. **Dark Fog: A fog of darkness that clouds one's sight. *Ergokinesis: The manipulation of energy. **Energy Blasts: Blasts of energy. Mental Spells *Telekinesis: The ability to move things with his mind. *Telepathy: To read other beings' minds. *Scrying: The sight of a possible future. *Astral Projection: The leaving of the soul from one's body in order to observe his surroundings while sleeping. Necromancy *Spirit Communication: The ability to communicate with a deceased being. *Ghost Sight: The ability to see spirits/ghosts. *Dead Raising: The ability to raise the dead. Summoning Spells *Elemental Golems: The ability to summon golems based off of the different element. **Fire Golem **Nature Golem **Earth Golem **Ice Golem **Electric Golem **Wind Golem **Water Golem **Light Golem **Darkness Golem **Energy Golem *Demon Summoning: The ability to summon demons *Spirit Summoning: The ability to summon any spirits, such as a nature spirit and whatnot. Enhancement Magic *Strength Enhancement: An upgrade of strength. *Speed Enhancement: An upgrade in speed. *Stealth Enhancement: An upgrade in stealth. *Reflexes Enhancement: An upgrade in reflexes. *Senses Enhancement: An upgrade in senses. Rune/Symbol Magic *Charms: Charms with a symbol on it for different effects. **Luck Charm **Fire-resistant Charm **Demon-repelling Charm **Et Cetera *Attack Runes: Runestones with a symbol written on it, that when thrown at the enemy, will damage him/her/it. **Exploding Rune **Fire Rune **Salt-bomb Rune **Et Cetera Dark Magic *Dark Bolts: Dark lightning bolts that will strike anything near the user. *Shadow Beam: A beam made of darkness that will obliterate the user's enemies. Arch Magic *Time Manipulation: The control over time. **Time Speed Manipulation: The ability to manipulate at what speed that time passes around the user. ***Time Stop: The ability to stop time. **Time Travel: The ability to travel through time. *Space Manipulation: The control over space. **Dimension Travel: Travel to other dimensions. **Teleportation: No explanation needed. **Spacial Bend: The ability to dislocate space. Trivia *Clee26 made this page, because he was bored. Category:Clee26 Category:Free-To-Use